What happened before
by Chardiwal.lana
Summary: So I'm horrible at summary's but the Geist of it is the story is about Rapunzel,Brave,Frozen, and httyd but it's not about the main characters it's about there parents and what there life was like as teenagers. So there is Arianna(Rapunzel's mom) Ean( Anna and Elsa's Dad) Elinor(Merida's mom) and Valka(Hiccups's mom) and there all siblings I know there different time periods and st
1. Part one: Valkas prov

Hey my names Valka and I'm the oldest (I'm 17)and let me just tell you it sucks! So a long time ago Maybe when I was like eight my mom found out my dad had cheated on her. (there names are Nora and Alexander) my mom had beautiful red straight hair that was so long up to her waist with bright green eyes and my dad has dark drown hair and hazel eyes. Anyways when mom or I call her Nora found out, she snapped and went crazy.

She started to drink like crazy and cut off her beautiful hair to her shoulder. I would lie to my siblings when she was drunk and walking around all crazy, saying she was just Dancing. I feel awful for lying but what else was I suppose to say. Then one day she just couldn't take it the fact that she had four kids and her husband had cheated on her, then one day she decided to take her life and hung herself in the closet. It was awful. But worst of all Elinor was the one to find her. She was looking for Nora this all happened when she was six, when she walked in the room she just saw her, hanging in the closet. Then after that she screamed. She screamed so loud me and my dad rushed over to see her crying just starring at her. I don't miss her she was a horrible mother anyways.

Anyways let's get away from my sad back story. Let me tell you a little about me and my crazy siblings. Like I said I'm the oldest then there's Ean, Elinor, and then Arianna. I love to explore and just go out and do whatever I want. Oh and I also have a secret boyfriend his names Stoick he's so nice but I haven't told anyone about him yet because he is a Viking and Norway is currently at war with Germany, Scotland, and the Vikings.

But no one needs to know about him. Anyways since mom left it's my job to be the fill in for her dads always away so I'm always in charge and have to watch my sidings. I guess I keep a lot of secrets from my family like my boyfriend. I just wish this war. Could be over and everyone can make up but I guess that's not going to be happening soon.

Let me tell you a little about my sidling so there Ean total love bird he has a girlfriend and her names is Idun. He's 16.But other then that he's your basic teenager. He's obsessed with weapons and bow and arrows. He acts all tuff but in the inside he's real sweet and cares about all of us. He has short bright red straight hair like Nora with bright green eyes.But he also kind of has an eating disorder every since he was 12 he's cared so much about how he looks and hates his body, I know it's kinda strange to hear that a boy can have a eating disorder but trust me it happens he barley eats and he's losing weight every single day. I just Wish I can help him.

Then there's Elinor or Lin she really hates her name for some reason. And she's 15.But anyways this girl is insane to everyone but our family she's a polite quite and lady like girl. But trust me it's all just an act. In reality she's insane, she goes out every night and parties while wearing provocative outfits. Not to mention she loves weapons she has a bow an arrow and goes out everyday on her horse just to shoot arrows. She also practices with her swords with Ean. She very pretty and has really long and I mean really long brown hair( it's up to her knees) I guess she's scared of cutting her hair I'm not sure she also has hazel eyes and she the only one out of all of us with brown eyes. Oh and how Can I forget she has boyfriend and his name is John but it seems like every time she comes back from hanging out with him she has scratches and bruises on her.

And lastly there's Arianna she so sweet and she's the youngest she's 14. She also very pretty and has brown hair that's long ( not as long as Elinors though) and bright green eyes. She's so quiet and she's pretty shy. But she loves to draw and read. She has a cat and his name is mittens. She doesn't have a boyfriend or anything because she has a girlfriend and I'm the only one who knows. I don't even want to know what would happen if people found out so we just keep it to ourselves.


	2. Part 2 Eans pov

Hey my names Ean And let me just tell you it sucks to be the only boy in a group of three other girls. But other then that I guess it's okay.

I got a girlfriend and her names Idun and I love her so much we hit it off so quickly and I couldn't imagine life without her and I hope we get married or something because we're soul mates. But there's one thing I haven't really told her and I feel awful for not telling her but um how am I even suppose to explain this, but I have ice powers. Yup as crazy as it seems I have ice powers I freeze things. It runs in our family and I guess I'm the unlucky one.

I know what your going to say. Ice powers! That's so cool your so lucky. But it sucks I can't control it and I have to wear gloves all the time just to stop my self from freezing the whole castle. I hate it so much I wish I was normal but I'm not. Not to mention in the process I managed to hurt my sister Elinor or Lin.

So what happened was one day I just couldn't sleep. I just wasn't tired. So I went to Lins room we've always been so close and do everything with each other. So I went to her room and surprise surprise she was up. Anyways we ran down the stairs just to walk around the castle and explore. We were only 7 and 6. Anyways I was already down the stairs I had slide down the railing. I was encouraging Lin to do the same thing. What was I thinking she was six. But anyways she tried. She was halfway down when she had lost her balance. And she started to fall down on the floor and she was pretty high up. I didn't know what to do I created some snow on the floor so she would fall on that. But in the process I managed to hit her on the head with my powers.

She was knocked out and unconscious. And I saw her dark brown hair that a streak was turning gray! She wasn't waking up so I screamed for my dad. My dad Alexander came rushing down the stairs. He scooped Lin up and bright me with him. We went on his horse and rode all the way to the middle of a forest. All I saw was rocks, but then they started to move. And they were trolls apparently anyways they saved Lin. They warned me that my powers were very dangerous and I had to control them. A couple of days later Lin finally woke up. Ever since then I've always felt guilty and I always try to protect her.

You might of thought is that it, is that all your problems. Well guess what I still have more problems. I have an eating disorder, yes I know it's quite strange for a boy to have one but trust me it happens. Anyways I hate my body and I wish I was skinnier, my sisters always tell me there's nothing wrong with me and that I'm perfect. But when I look in the mirror all I see is an image that I don't want to see. So I restrict my eating I go on long runs and exercise all the time. In the past year I've fainted five times and the doctors say I'm to skinny but I just don't see it. And I don't know what to do

Also since I have powers my father just thinks I'm a weapon. He's really a great dad and I care about him so much but he has me train all the time to use my powers to destroy the enemy but I just can't stand it.


	3. Part 3 Elinor pov

My names Elinor and to everyone I seem like a quite lady like girl. But honey that's not the real me. It's just a act I pull. In reality I'm nothin close to lady like. First of all I love weapons especially my bow an arrow I love it so much. I just go out on my horse and shoot arrows. Also I'm not your how Can I say typical princess I mean I love weapons and also I hate dresses but I wear them when I'm at home or when people are around. But when I'm training with Ean and dad. Or out on the forest I wear black pants with a simple green shirt.

Like Valka said my hair I guess is freakishly long, but I like it that way and I don't care what people say in reality I'm just to scared to cut my hair so I just let it grow long. I usually keep it in two braids held by gold ribbons. Honestly I just keep it like that because I don't know what else to do with it.

I also love to party and go out and do whatever I want with my best friend moan. How Can I put this but Moan is 116. Now before you say anything 100 years ago when Moan was 16 the people in her village accused her of being a witch, I mean thats not entirely a lie but anyways they hanged her. But like I said she's a witch she did die but she came back from the dead I guess and she's still 16 and never ages and she's stuck like that forever.

I also have a boyfriend his names John. At first he was sweet and nice. But the longer we were together the more abusive he got. At first it was just him calling me names. I didn't really care. But then he started hitting me and punching me. It's gotten so bad. I've tried so many times to break up with him but he just keeps on coming back or he just hurts me. I never want to get married or have another boyfriend because I'm to scared there going to be like John. I just want to live on a island all by my self. Worst part is the only person I've told that I have a boyfriend is Valka. I don't know what to do.

I've also been hearing some rumors around the castle that Arianna was going to marry a German prince and I was going to have to marry a Scottish Lord's son what was his name frank or Fergus. As some sort of peace treaty because we're at war with those countries. I don't really remember but I don't think it's true it's just a rumor. But it might be true because dad has been teaching me Gaelic and been teaching Arianna German, but who knows. Plus there's no way in hell I would ever get married or have kids. That's just not the life for me.

I know what your probably thinking wait a second aren't you like 15? Why do you have a gray streak in your hair. Well apparently Ean hit me in the head with his ice powers when I was six. But I really don't know what happened. I mean I don't really care about it that much.

Also ever since I was nine for some reason I keep on having nightmares about this giant black bear with an missing eye. And for some reason In the dream I turn into a bear because of some red head girl. It gets really scary sometimes. There's also parts where there's a bunch of men trying to kill me it's so strange.

I guess I should talk about the fact that I found my dead mother hanging in the closet. I remember that day vividly I was six. I went to look for my mom and was going to ask her if she wanted to go out and play. Then I walked into the room and saw her. Just hanging there looking lifeless. I thought she was joking at first but when I got closer I saw she was turning purple and her eyes started to roll behind her head. Then I just screamed I didn't know what else to do. So I just screamed and cried, until my dad came in and saw what happened she scooped me up and took me out of the room. I don't remember much about my mom.

Ok so last thing about me is I love to sing and play my guitar. Yea I know that might be weird for a person like me to love singing and stuff, but I just keep it to my self and not tell anyone.


	4. Part 4 Ariannas pov

I'm Arianna and I'm the youngest , 14 to be exact. My whole life I've always felt and been different. All my sidling are outgoing and loud. Like Valka can easily have small talk with someone, Eans great at making people feel welcomed, and Elinor is great at public speaking. Also all three of them are not afraid to speak what's on there mind. But then there's me. I'm awful at Small talk and public speaking. Just speaking in general

I guess you can say I'm shy. I don't like to talk or say what's on my mind because I'm scarred I'll mess up and make a fool of my self. The only real way I can express my self is in my writing and drawings because if I mess up I can just erase my mistakes. I wish it was like that in real life, to bad it's not. So to stop my self from humiliation I just don't talk I guess you can say I'm mute. But not really I always talk with my siblings. It's just strangers and surprising my dad that I can't speak to without getting nervous.

I've always been different I guess I just need to except it. But there's one thing about me that's very different and if anyone where to find out, I would probably get killed. I'm Bi or bisexual . Now I know what your going to say. But your only 14 how do you know for sure? Well I've just always been like this. When I was longer, me and my sisters would read about fairly tales or hero's in the book. My sisters would always fall head over heels for the boys in the story's, and have crazy crushes on them. But me I always had crushes on the girls and boys in the story's. I just wish I could tell people. But I won't be accepted I know. I've seen it happen before. When people come out but shortly after are killed by there whole village. So I just keep it to myself.

Now I know Valka has told you that I have a cat( his names mittens) but do you know how I got him? No my father didn't get him for me. One day I was just so upset my siblings had all been told by my father how great they where at there speech's to the other kings, but my dad had said it was awful and I needed to be more like my siblings. I was mad. I ran off to the forest and sat under my favorite tree and just cried. Why couldn't I be good enough like my siblings? Then I heard something.

When I turned there was a man. He looked discussing and he was all filthy. He came up to me and tried to talk to me. Ugh he was so creepy and I was only 10 at the time I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. Hoping someone would come and save me. But no one was here, I was in the middle of a forest all by my self with this creepy man. Then out of no where he grabbed me and dragged me to who knows where. I screamed I screamed so loud but there was no point no one was there. Or so I thought, out of no where this white cat lounged at the creepy man and clawed his face. The man screamed and I had time to run, but before I left I grabbed the white cat.

And that's how me and mittens met. We've been best friends ever since and I take him everywhere.

I guess I should tell you guys about my girlfriend. Here name is Elise, she's the same height as me and she has long blond hair with bright blue eyes and she always wears a dark red dress. She's also 14. We met a little over a year ago. Her parents also don't know about me or the fact that she's gay. But we have so much fun with each other. We go to the village and just shop or just explore around the kingdom.

I guess I should also talk about my mother or Nora I guess. Well I don't remember her that much I was five when she died. All I really remember is how she would read stories to me or take me out.But I have a theory that she's not actually dead and she's somewhere in the world just living her life. We never really bring her up because it makes dad sad and every time we bring her up Elinor goes crazy and can't take it, probably because she's the one who found her and every time we talk about her, she always remembers her hanging body in the closet. I feel bad for her. But yea other then that I don't know much about her I wish I did but I don't.


	5. The bad haircut

"Oh my god wake up Elinor!" Valka yelled at her younger sister. Elinor had always been the type to just sleep for hours but now that noon was coming soon it seemed ridiculous that she was still sleeping.

" ugh leave me alone I'm sleeping" the only reason why Elinor was still sleeping, was the fact that she had gone out last night without telling anyone with her friends to some guys party till 4 am. But by the time she got home it was 6 am.

So now where here two sisters arguing so that one would wake up.

" oh my god forget it, hmmmm Maybe I should tell dad that you went out last night to that guys party!"

" what?!?!!! How do you know"

" I'm not stupid Lin I went to your room last night and guess what, YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

" you know what I'm up now" right after that Lin bolted out of her bed to get ready, hoping that her sister wouldn't black mail her further.

" and where are you going" Valka said

" I'm going out dumbass, where else do you think I'm going"

" oh no you aren't especially dressed like that"

Currently Lin's hair was in a low ponytail, while she was wearing a dark red tube top with black leggings.

" ugh why do you care" Lin wined. She always wondered why her sister always acted like she was well her mother, when in fact she had been died for years

" because idiot dads out of the country and I'm in charge"

" exactly dads not here so we should do whatever we want"

" nope go back in your room and dress more proper and act like a princess for once and fix you hair while your at it"

" ughhhhhh your the worst"

Lin went back into her room to change she found a sleeveless green dress, with Norwegian patterns on the bottom and top, and fixed her hair into her typical two long braid held by gold ribbons. But she first had to brush her hair. Great.

" Ow Owwwwwww, god how am I not bald yet owwwwwwww, geez why do I have so many tangles OWWWWWWW"

Lin looked into her distance on her desk and eyed a pair of scissors. Maybe she should cut her hair. I mean change isn't that bad. Plus she wouldn't have to brush her extremely long hair or listen to her sidling on how she looks like a demon with her hair down or how "it's to long". So it was decided she was going to cut her hair.

She walked over to her desk and grabbed her scissors that wear meant to cut Fabric but now it was going to be used to cut her hair.

" hmm I don't know should I really cut my hair, you know why not I mean you only live once and Maybe I'll like it"

She split her hair in half and got her scissors. She put the scissors up to her shoulder. I mean if she was going to cut it why not short. And so she did it slowly one by one her long hair fell on the ground separated from her head. Except she had never cut hair before and when chopping off all her hair she managed to have the scissors go up and now her hair was all short and had choppy looking ends. Her hair was now short very short, up to her shoulder to be exact. But the back was a whole different story she managed to have messed up and the back was way more shorter then the front and looked all choppy

" oh my god, what did I just do"

She didn't know if she should cry or scream. So she choose to scream and screamed very loud. What the hell was she thinking did she just actually cut of all her hair.

" oh my god what am I suppose to do now"

Not knowing what to do she grabbed one of her jackets and put the hood over her head. She ran down the stairs and went into the main hall to see what her siblings we're up to and hoped they wouldn't notice why she had the hood on.

Or heard her scream.

" see and that's why I will never go to the village at night" Ean said

" that makes no since why would you even steal that guys baguette" Arianna said

" ummmmm Lin why do you have a hood on" Ean asked suspiciously

"It's a fashion statement idiot"

" sureeeeee"

While those two were bickering, Arianna had gotten out of her seat to pull down Lin's hood. Once she had finally done it they both looked stunned, did she really cut off all her hair!!?!!

" oh my god Lin you cut off all your hair what's wrong with you"

" wow Lin I'm not one to really speak but just wow and no offense it kinda looks bad"

" yea I know it looks bad and it was on accident I though I could go for a change but nope I screwed up my hair and now I don't know what to do."

" wait a sec isn't Moan a witch" Ean said

" wow really I never knew" Lin said sarcastically

" what I mean is if she's a witch I bet she has a way to fix your hair"

" oh wow really genius , but I'm grounded Valka won't let me go out, she found out I went to Martian's party last night."

" no way you actually went"

" what are you guys talking about" Valka said as she was walking towards them

" Noting" Ean said loudly

Before Valka would notice Elinor tried to put the hood over her head. But at last she wasn't fast enough and Valka looked stunned.

" Lin please tell me you didn't actually cut off all you HAIR!"

" ummmmm no" Elinor said

" I swear to god, I just told you TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES NOT CUT OF ALL YOUR HAIR, DADS GOING YO KILL ME!"

" Valka relax if we find Moan maybe she could have an elixir to have Lin's hair grow back" Ean said hoping his sister wouldn't kill him

" ugh fine, ok guys looks like we're going to the woods"

All four of them got up, with Lin pulling the hood over her head, hoping her best friend would have something to fix her horrific haircut. They all started to walk into the woods to go to Moans cottage where she lived all alone.

" ugh Lin why does Moan live so far" wined Ean

" oh gee maybe Because she's a witch and if people found out they would kill her"

" oh yea whoops"

Once they were finally 2 miles into the woods they found Moans cottage, where she was outside watering her flowers. Moan was a pale girl with freckles with black wavy hair that was a little over her shoulder with bright blue eyes.

" oh hey looks like the royal family's here, what's up" Moan said

" hey Moan just wondering if you had something to fix Lin's hair she screwed it up" Ean said while pulling Lin's hood down. While doing so it caused Elinor to flinch. And she was so close to hitting her brother

" wow El nice haircut" Moan said sarcastically

" oh haha very funny Moan"

" no seriously you look great, I especially love the fact your hairs not the same length with the other parts and how choppy it is" Moan said holding back her laughter

" I know right it looks great" Ean said chiming in

" no but seriously do you have something" Lin said

"of course genius hold on a sec I'll get it"

Moan came back a few moments later with a small bottle.

" ok so when you up go home pour this on your head and when you wake up tomorrow your hair will go back to it's crazy length"

" thank god thanks Moan love ya"

Once they all said bye. The four siblings walked home not without making fun of Lin the whole way back.

" ok so I just need to put this on my head and I'll have my hair back"

Elinor poured the weird mixture on her head and went to sleep. When she woke up she went to the mirror and thank god her hair was back.

" THANK GOD MY HAIRS BACK IM NEVER CUTTING IT EVERY AGAIN!" She screamed

And in fact she didn't lie about the fact of never cutting it.


	6. Secret lovers

Arianna has gotten up around 8, she was so excited today she was going to hang out with her girlfriend today.

" good morning mittens guess what Elise has gotten back from France today and I'm going to visit her" Arianna said very excited

Of course mittens is a cat and didn't really understand what his owner was saying. Ariana knew that also but it was nice to talk to someone who would listen but not reply or judge her.

Little did Arianna know that Elinor and Moan were going to the same exact place as them.

" okay mittens what should I where this dress or this shirt with pants"

Arianna decided to where a light purple dress that was off the shoulder with Norwegian patterns on the front of the dress( think of the design on Elsa's coronation dress).

While Arianna was getting ready Elinor was also going out, except what she was wearing was how should I say not very lady like. She was wearing leggings with a dark red tube top with gold hoop earrings, with her hair down .(I know they probably didn't have tube tops back then but let's just pretend she made it).

"Okay mittens how am I suppose to go out with out anyone seeing"

Arianna snuck out of her room, but had ran into Lin.

" OH ummmm Lin hey, what are you doing"

Arianna said very nervous hoping her sister wouldn't ask where she was going. But then noticed her sisters interesting outfit.

" so um Lin nice outfit"

" if you don't say anything I won't say anything" Elinor said

"Deal"

Both girls went there separate ways not knowing that later on a secret on Ariannas love interest would be reveled.

Lin walked a mile into the woods to hang out with Moan.

" hey Moan you there" Lin shouted

" oh Lin your here finally" Moan said

Moan was wearing a long dark blue shirt with long sleeves with black pants, her black hair was tied in a ponytail.

" sorry I took so long, but seriously why do you live in the middle of no where"

" hey it's not my fault plus I can just teleport where every I want"

Back at the castle Ean was hanging around with Valka, Ean had a strange suspicion that his older sister might have a boyfriend. She was alway gone for long periods of time and was always strangely happy when she came back. And the last most compelling evidence that she had a boyfriend was that he had found a men's shirt that definitely wasn't his in her room.

" so Val where you going today"

" maybe I'll go out I'm not sure"

"Mhhh sounds nice, are you sure you aren't going out with your boyfriend!"

" um Ean I don't have a boyfriend"

" dang it"

Arianna walked to the secret place where her and Elsie would always meet up(not knowing that Lin and Moan hang out in that same area also)

"ELSIE" Ariana screamed when she say her girlfriend oh how she missed her.

"OMG ARIANNA"

Both girls ran toward each other and hugged Elsie had gone on a trip with her family to France for two weeks and they both missed each other so much.

(Back to Lin and Moan)

" so Moan what should we do today"

" I don't know, wait a sec Lin isn't that your little sister"

" oh my god it is, what the heck who is she with I've never seen that girl before"

Both girls hid behind a bush to spy on Arianna and the girl with her. But as they were watching Arianna and the girl started to kiss?!?!?

" what the heck, ummmm Lin I think there more then friends, I think your sister is a lesbian"

" oh my god, I don't really care if she's a lesbian but what the heck how come she never told me?!?"

Lin got up to confront her sister, oh she couldn't wait to see her face.

" Arianna care to explain who this girl is, who you were um how should I put this kissing"

Arianna turned around to see her older sister and Moan. Her face turned bright red and she was shocked and didn't know what to say. But then tears filled her eyes, she didn't know what to say. Elinor then noticed that she had made her sister upset and then hugged her.

" Arianna I don't care that your gay or that you have a girlfriend, I just wish that you had told me, I'm sorry that I upset you"

"No I'm sorry Lin I should of told you but I was to scared to, anyways this is Elise she's my... girlfriend, please don't tell any one"

"Don't worry I won't, hi Elsie I'm Elinor or well Lin"

"Hey Arianna has told me so much about you glad to finally meet you. Ummm who's that girl in the back"

" oh that Moan, MOAN COME HERE!"

" coming, hey by the way I'm a witch don't mess with me" Moan said

" she's just joking ignore her" Lin said

" or am I"

"Be quiet Moan I'm trying to talk to my sister and her girlfriend"

(Back to Ean and Valka)

The whole day Ean had been secretly following his sister, I mean she had to have a boyfriend who's shirt was in her room and where did she keep on going. Finally Ean noticed that his sister had gotten up and went out. Without thinking he got up and followed her making sure he wouldn't be seen.

" yes finally a lead, now I'll be able to find this secret boyfriend" Ean said quietly to himself

And he was right Valka had gone to a remote part of the woods with a water fall to find Valka run up to a guy who looked no older then 19 or 20. He had dark almost brownish red hair that was tied back. But his clothes, they where very strange whatever he was wearing he definitely wasn't from Norway. Then it hit him he was wearing Viking clothes! Was his sister that insane had she lost all hope in life. She was dating a Viking! His suspension that the guy was his sisters boyfriend was confirmed when they kissed and hugged.

" ah ha I knew it you have a boyfriend, but seriously Val what's wrong with you a Viking I mean come on there our enemies!"

Valka turned around, was her brothers Insane had he followed her all day, oh god no one was suppose to know she had a boyfriend.

"Ean what the hell, what are you doing here "

" ummm I followed you"

" you followed me?!?!?"

" hey stop changing the topic, do you have a boyfriend"

" ughhhh Yes I do, now I know what your going to say that his a Viking and were enemies but I don't really care okay I love him and you can't do anything about it"

Ean then realized who was he to say who can love who. And that people should be able two love whoever they wanted.

"Whoa Val relax sure it's kinda weird your dating the enemy but who am I to say who you can love, so um can you at least introduce me to him"

" oh haha yea, um Ean this is Stoick and Stoick this is Ean"

" hey so I guess your my sisters boyfriend"

" oh hahha yea anyways hey" Stoick said

Mhhh he didn't seem half that bad and it was pretty clear that they both loved each other so he just had to accept it

After a long day all the siblings got home both Valka and Arianna has something to say to Ean and Elinor.

" so Arianna you got anything to say to Ean" Lin said

" yea I guess Ean I have something to say to you... I'm gay... and I have a girlfriend, I hope you can still except me."

" what your gay, your no longer my sister how could you, hahaha I'm just joking Arianna that's fine"

" GOD YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK" Arianna yelled

" hahahah sorry, anyways Valka don't you have something to say to Arianna and Lin"

" ughhhhh do I have to"

" uh yea, if you don't then I will"

" ugh fine okay Arianna Lin I have a boyfriend, but his a... well he's a...Viking,"

" oh wow your boyfriends a Viking okay..." Arianna said

" a viking seriously, well I guess it's fine I mean if you love him and he does also" Lin said (knowing no one can be as worse as John and that Maybe a blood thirsty Viking is better then him)

"Okay so for now in let's not keep secrets from each other" Ean said

"Deal" all of them said at once.


	7. What happened to moan

Hey I'm Moan obviously, I'm pretty sure you guys already know my best friend Lin or Elinor. Anyways this is my story, I know that Lin has already told you guys how I'm a quote on quote witch, but I haven't always been like that.

Anyways 116 years ago I was born and I was normal no magic noting, I was born in Norway to a normal family a mom and dad and my older brother. Both of my parents were blonde with blue eyes., my mom had medium length hair that she always kept in a ponytail and my dad had short blond hair like my brother. Actually I use to have blond hair until the umm... incident.

I remember the day vividly when "it" happened. Anyways my mom told me and my older brother mark to go to the market to get flour for bread. We started to walk to the market, Norway was so different back then especially since we weren't at war with all those countries, but anyways when we came back to the house there were these two women yelling at my parents, something about you oh us.

Turns out years earlier my parents needed money so they can buy the house, but they didn't have any money. So they borrowed money from dads boss. Dad worked at a store that sold dresses and his job was to sew them up. But he didn't make enough money. So every year there debt grew and grew and they couldn't pay back dads boss.

Little did they knew that she was Insane. She was very wealthy and was almost as powerfully as the king. So she hired a witch to curse me.

She knew how much dad cared about me and how I was his favorite. She kept on warning dad that the more time that went by and he still didn't pay her back she was going to do something horrible.

No one believed her, because she wouldn't do anything to harm a child. But she was insane and she didn't care if she hurt a child. She just wanted her money back and she thought dad was lying to her and that he did have the money. But in reality we didn't have enough money to even eat.

She waited for a time mom and dad would be at work and when mark went to school. And she found the perfect time when I was all alone. The witch she hired attacked me I couldn't fight back I was a tiny seven year old what could I do. And I thought any wrong move would end up with me dead.

I don't remember what happened next all I know is that she stuck a sharp item in my arm and every thing went black. When I woke up it was three days later. My beautiful straight blond hair turned black and wavy. And lord be hold I had magic.

I was cursed... and there was noting I could do about it. My parents didn't know what to do or how to reverse it. My parents tried there best to hide it and it worked for 9 years. Until I had got a Boyfriend. I thought he loved me so when we had been dating for a year I told him that I was cursed I guess and I had magic powers. He thought I was joking but then he realized I wasn't.

He got scared of me and distanced him self from me. But little did I know that he had made up a rumor and told the whole town I was a witch, but I wasn't I didn't even know how to use my powers and the whole town wanted to kill me and my family, before we killed them all. Which was ridiculous I wasn't dangerous or anything and my family was normal.

I thought he loved me... how could he do this to me.

Then a week later when me and my family were sleeping the whole town came they took all of us. They tied me to pole. Then one by one they killed my whole family and made me watch it all. First my mother... then my father... and then Finally my brother.

I screamed and I cried. How cruel could these people have been they killed my whole family and mad me watch.

No one said anything and no one was against it.

Then they got me and hanged me... everything went black. They had dumped my body in the woods and didn't even bother to bury my body or my family. But like I said I'm a "witch" so I can't die. Well I can die temporarily, but I woke up I was fine. But then I saw my family's body's.

I had to bury my whole family by myself.

I distanced my self from the town. They didn't need to know I was alive to I built a cottage in the middle of the woods. All by myself. I was 16 with no family all by myself. Deep down I wanted to find the people who killed my family. But dad had always said to be kind to people. But when they were all on there death dead I visited them.

Anyways lets get back to the story. So for a 100 years I was by my self and I didn't age. It was kinda weird but I got over it. I practiced my magic everyday and found books to help me. I became pretty powerful.

Then one day I was in the forest looking for a flower I needed for a spell of mine. The I saw a little girl, she was six just sitting there by herself crying. I didn't really care at first. But when I came back from getting the flowers she was still there crying... so I guess I should check in on her and I did.

" ummmmm kid are you alright"

muffled crying noise*

"No"

"What happened your lost or something, you got hurt"

"No"

more muffled crying noise*

" well kid if you ain't going to talk I can't help you so what happened"

"My mom killed herself she was hanging in the closet"

It was kinda creepy the kid looked me straight in the eyes and said that. I got a better look at her. She had very long brown hair that was put in two braids held by gold ribbons. She also had a silver streak in her hair, it was kinda weird she was like six. Her dress was very nice she must of been really rich or royalty. It was blue with a black bottom the blue part had a Norwegian pattern on it.

" what's your name"

"Elinor"

"That's a pretty name"

" what's your name

" Moan, also I'm sorry that you mom died"

So I sat there and comforter her after a while she stopped crying. She told me she was six years old, she had two sisters one older and one younger and a older brother. I figured out she was the princess so I guess that meant the queen killed herself.

Anyways I took her back to my house I gave her some sweets and she helped me make a potion.

" so your a witch"

" well no I use to be normal like no powers and I use to have blonde hair"

" what happened"

" well this crazy lady cursed me but I'm not a witch"

" that's pretty cool"

After we I guess "hung out" it started to get dark so I took her home just Incase the king went crazy and sent a search for his missing daughter right after his wife killed her self.

" can we hang out again tomorrow"

" sure why not come to the same place tomorrow"

And that's how me and Lin's friendship started she would come over I would give her cookies, we made potions and spells, i did spells for her, I did her hair, and we went on adventures.

Sure It kinda got weird that the little girl I had met so long ago started to age and I didn't. But I had more fun with her when she got older.


	8. Alexander pov

Arianna has gotten up around 8, she was so excited today she was going to hang out with her girlfriend today.

" good morning mittens guess what Elise has gotten back from France today and I'm going to visit her" Arianna said very excited

Of course mittens is a cat and didn't really understand what his owner was saying. Ariana knew that also but it was nice to talk to someone who would listen but not reply or judge her.

Little did Arianna know that Elinor and Moan were going to the same exact place as them.

" okay mittens what should I where this dress or this shirt with pants"

Arianna decided to where a light purple dress that was off the shoulder with Norwegian patterns on the front of the dress( think of the design on Elsa's coronation dress).

While Arianna was getting ready Elinor was also going out, except what she was wearing was how should I say not very lady like. She was wearing leggings with a dark red tube top with gold hoop earrings, with her hair down .(I know they probably didn't have tube tops back then but let's just pretend she made it).

"Okay mittens how am I suppose to go out with out anyone seeing"

Arianna snuck out of her room, but had ran into Lin.

" OH ummmm Lin hey, what are you doing"

Arianna said very nervous hoping her sister wouldn't ask where she was going. But then noticed her sisters interesting outfit.

" so um Lin nice outfit"

" if you don't say anything I won't say anything" Elinor said

"Deal"

Both girls went there separate ways not knowing that later on a secret on Ariannas love interest would be reveled.

Lin walked a mile into the woods to hang out with Moan.

" hey Moan you there" Lin shouted

" oh Lin your here finally" Moan said

Moan was wearing a long dark blue shirt with long sleeves with black pants, her black hair was tied in a ponytail.

" sorry I took so long, but seriously why do you live in the middle of no where"

" hey it's not my fault plus I can just teleport where every I want"

Back at the castle Ean was hanging around with Valka, Ean had a strange suspicion that his older sister might have a boyfriend. She was alway gone for long periods of time and was always strangely happy when she came back. And the last most compelling evidence that she had a boyfriend was that he had found a men's shirt that definitely wasn't his in her room.

" so Val where you going today"

" maybe I'll go out I'm not sure"

"Mhhh sounds nice, are you sure you aren't going out with your boyfriend!"

" um Ean I don't have a boyfriend"

" dang it"

Arianna walked to the secret place where her and Elsie would always meet up(not knowing that Lin and Moan hang out in that same area also)

"ELSIE" Ariana screamed when she say her girlfriend oh how she missed her.

"OMG ARIANNA"

Both girls ran toward each other and hugged Elsie had gone on a trip with her family to France for two weeks and they both missed each other so much.

(Back to Lin and Moan)

" so Moan what should we do today"

" I don't know, wait a sec Lin isn't that your little sister"

" oh my god it is, what the heck who is she with I've never seen that girl before"

Both girls hid behind a bush to spy on Arianna and the girl with her. But as they were watching Arianna and the girl started to kiss?!?!?

" what the heck, ummmm Lin I think there more then friends, I think your sister is a lesbian"

" oh my god, I don't really care if she's a lesbian but what the heck how come she never told me?!?"

Lin got up to confront her sister, oh she couldn't wait to see her face.

" Arianna care to explain who this girl is, who you were um how should I put this kissing"

Arianna turned around to see her older sister and Moan. Her face turned bright red and she was shocked and didn't know what to say. But then tears filled her eyes, she didn't know what to say. Elinor then noticed that she had made her sister upset and then hugged her.

" Arianna I don't care that your gay or that you have a girlfriend, I just wish that you had told me, I'm sorry that I upset you"

"No I'm sorry Lin I should of told you but I was to scared to, anyways this is Elise she's my... girlfriend, please don't tell any one"

"Don't worry I won't, hi Elsie I'm Elinor or well Lin"

"Hey Arianna has told me so much about you glad to finally meet you. Ummm who's that girl in the back"

" oh that Moan, MOAN COME HERE!"

" coming, hey by the way I'm a witch don't mess with me" Moan said

" she's just joking ignore her" Lin said

" or am I"

"Be quiet Moan I'm trying to talk to my sister and her girlfriend"

(Back to Ean and Valka)

The whole day Ean had been secretly following his sister, I mean she had to have a boyfriend who's shirt was in her room and where did she keep on going. Finally Ean noticed that his sister had gotten up and went out. Without thinking he got up and followed her making sure he wouldn't be seen.

" yes finally a lead, now I'll be able to find this secret boyfriend" Ean said quietly to himself

And he was right Valka had gone to a remote part of the woods with a water fall to find Valka run up to a guy who looked no older then 19 or 20. He had dark almost brownish red hair that was tied back. But his clothes, they where very strange whatever he was wearing he definitely wasn't from Norway. Then it hit him he was wearing Viking clothes! Was his sister that insane had she lost all hope in life. She was dating a Viking! His suspension that the guy was his sisters boyfriend was confirmed when they kissed and hugged.

" ah ha I knew it you have a boyfriend, but seriously Val what's wrong with you a Viking I mean come on there our enemies!"

Valka turned around, was her brothers Insane had he followed her all day, oh god no one was suppose to know she had a boyfriend.

"Ean what the hell, what are you doing here "

" ummm I followed you"

" you followed me?!?!?"

" hey stop changing the topic, do you have a boyfriend"

" ughhhh Yes I do, now I know what your going to say that his a Viking and were enemies but I don't really care okay I love him and you can't do anything about it"

Ean then realized who was he to say who can love who. And that people should be able two love whoever they wanted.

"Whoa Val relax sure it's kinda weird your dating the enemy but who am I to say who you can love, so um can you at least introduce me to him"

" oh haha yea, um Ean this is Stoick and Stoick this is Ean"

" hey so I guess your my sisters boyfriend"

" oh hahha yea anyways hey" Stoick said

Mhhh he didn't seem half that bad and it was pretty clear that they both loved each other so he just had to accept it

After a long day all the siblings got home both Valka and Arianna has something to say to Ean and Elinor.

" so Arianna you got anything to say to Ean" Lin said

" yea I guess Ean I have something to say to you... I'm gay... and I have a girlfriend, I hope you can still except me."

" what your gay, your no longer my sister how could you, hahaha I'm just joking Arianna that's fine"

" GOD YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK" Arianna yelled

" hahahah sorry, anyways Valka don't you have something to say to Arianna and Lin"

" ughhhhh do I have to"

" uh yea, if you don't then I will"

" ugh fine okay Arianna Lin I have a boyfriend, but his a... well he's a...Viking,"

" oh wow your boyfriends a Viking okay..." Arianna said

" a viking seriously, well I guess it's fine I mean if you love him and he does also" Lin said (knowing no one can be as worse as John and that Maybe a blood thirsty Viking is better then him)

"Okay so for now in let's not keep secrets from each other" Ean said

"Deal" all of them said at once.


	9. Nora pov

I hate when people label me as a bad mother. Im really am not. Sure Alexander said I would never take care of our kids, but it wasn't my fault I just don't like kids. Sure call me selfish I don't really care.

Like Alexander said I didn't want to marry him either. You really think I wanted to marry a stranger? Plus we both hated each other and even though we had four kids we still hated each other. Oh well. So I just stayed away I didn't want kids he did.

I bet your wondering. Wait a second aren't you suppose to be dead? Didn't Elinor find your dead body in the closet? Nope I'm not dead I faked my death, well Alexander helped me also. We both couldn't stand each other anyways so why not have me leave. Plus I also sort of had a drinking problem but whatever.

"Look Nora I can't take it anymore you need to leave you don't even do anything"

" oh my god finally I've been waiting forever for you say that"

"Wait what?! You want to leave?"

"Um yea you really think I want to have four kids or be married to you"

"Fine then, how will we get rid of you, you can't just leave people will get suspicious"

" ummm what do you want me to do fake my own death" Nora said almost about to laugh

"Seriously Nora we need real ideas,... wait a sec that isn't that bad of an idea"

" wait so we're actually going to fake my death? Your joking that'll never work"

" it could we just need a girl who looks like you then kill her, than I guess hang her in the closet so people think you killed your self, I mean you already drink so people might think you were depressed than have a fake funeral"

" wait so we're going to kill someone?!?!?!??"

Nora was than not wanting to go through with the plan if they had to kill an innocent person. But she didn't say anything. She didn't care enough to say anything.

Later that day both Nora and Alexander wore regular "peasant" outfits to look for a girl who resembles Nora.

Sadly at the same time a 19 year old girl was out and about the town and both Nora and Alexander say her. It was incredible the girl looked so similar to Nora. The girl was roughly the same height and weight, she also had long red hair with green eyes.

" Nora look that girl looks the same as you, we'll use her."

" I don't know do we really have to kill her, why can't I just leave."

At that moment for the first time in Nora's life she actually cared. I mean were they really going to kill an innocent girl.

" I've already told you it would be suspicious if you were just to leave and what am I suppose to tell the kids what if when there older they try to look for you?"

"Fine we'll kill her"

They followed the girl home sadly she lived in a Remote part of town so if they were going to kill her no one would see.

Alexander was the one to kill her because Nora was to scared. And she really didn't want to kill her.

Alexander first knocked the girl out then strangled her with a rope, till she finally stopped breathing.

Nora stood in the back just watching with her cold heartless eyes she did feel bad for the girl but not really if this was the only way she could leave then she'll gladly kill hundreds of people.

But than again she didn't say anything. They carried the young girls life less body back to a castle. But went through a secret entrance.

" ugh why is this so hard to cary a dead body" Nora wined

" you think I know"

Surprisingly no one saw them carry a dead body into the castle.

"Nora get those scissors over there"

Nora had recently cut her hair to her shoulder. She didn't even remember doing it, she was just so drunk.

They cut the dead girls hair to match Nora and put her in one of Nora's dresses.

"Wow it's so creepy how similar we look"

"Then that's good, okay we're going to have Elinor come in and find you "body".

" why Elinor"

" well she quite young but not as young as Arianna or not as old as Valka, also she's pretty tough I'm sure she can handle it."

Nora was fine with it even though she had never really spoke or was around her children she knew that Elinor would be fine if they had her find it plus she didn't care not her profiles that's her daughters problem if she gets traumatized by this.

"Okay help me hang the body"

The had moved some parts of the clothes in the closet away and hung the body.

"Okay your free to go, have a nice rest of your life hope I never see you again"

"Hold up I'm not leaving yet, I'll leave once the kids fall asleep so I can hug them for the last time without them knowing"

"Fine But you better hide and why would you want to see them you don't even care about them"

"Why not idiot"

The real reason why she wasn't leaving immediately was she was going to leave a note telling her kids everything that there father was a monster who killed someone. She also left some clues if they wanted to find her cause why not. She went up in the attic and found an old dresser and put it in one of the drawers.

Right then Alexander went looking for Elinor.

"Elinor there you are can you go up to your mothers room and call her down"

"Okay, but why can't you"

" just go and do it"

Elinor then walked up the stairs just looking around, wondering why her father needed her mother. She then got to the room and opened the door.

She didn't see anyone but when she had walked in she saw her mother, in the closet?

Weird

She then realized she was hanging in the closet. Her young mind couldn't realize that it was a dead body.

"Mom" she said as she poked the lifeless body wondering if it was all just a prank and her mother would wake up.

But she never did, at the same moment she realized what was all going on and screamed, she screamed so loud that everyone heard her.

Her mother was dead


	10. Fake death

Out of no where Alexander heard Elinor scream and was happy that the plan worked

"Ah yes the plan worked"

Alexander ran up the stairs happily knowing they didn't just kill a girl for no reason and walked into Nora's room and then pretended he was sad.

"Elinor what's wrong why did you scream"

She didn't say anything she just sat on the floor and cried. Alexander had to use his great "acting skills" to convince his daughter that his wife and her mother was gone.

"Oh Elinor it's all right"

As he said while picking Elinor up. He took her to her room and explained to her what happened.

"What's wrong with her"

"Oh love you know how your mother would drink that strange juice(alcohol)"

" yea" as she said with tears in her eyes

"Well people drink that when there sad and mommy was very said so she decided to die"

"Why when will she not die when will she come back"

"Well love when people die they don't come back"

"Ever"

"Not ever"

Alexander stayed with Elinor as she cried till she fell asleep. He then went to find Valka and Ean to tell them.

"Valka Ean come here"

"What's wrong dad" Valka said

" yea what's wrong"

"Kids both take a seat"

Both kids got nervous, were they in trouble, did they do something wrong.

" listen mommy died today"

Both children were in shock they had never been very fund of there mother but that didn't mean that they wanted her to be dead or to leave them.

"Wh-what how" Valka said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"She was very sad and depressed so she hung herself in the closet"

Both children ran into there fathers arms and he just held them as they cried and yet again he waited till they fell asleep.

He stared to feel terrible, he didn't know that his children loved there mother he thought they wouldn't really care,that much and because of him they now think she's dead and will cry for a long time.

He than went to find Arianna hopefully she wouldn't be as upset also.

"Arianna there you are"

"Hi daddy"

" come her"

"Ok"

"Mommy died today"

Arianna looked confused she didn't know what that meant as she stared at her father.

"What does that mean"

"It means that she's gone"

"I don't get it"

"Love it basically means that she's not alive her heart doesn't work it's basically like she's sleeping but forever"

"Okay when will she wake up"

"Never"

"Oh okay will I see her again"

"Well yes but only when you die"

"Okay"

Then Arianna got up and went to the floor and started to play with her toys.

Alexander was stunned, Maybe she was to young to understand what had happened.

Back to Nora

Nora was happy she was Finally free from her life that was so boring and dull. She always wanted to do something with her life not just sit there and be a good wife and take care of four kids.

She wanted to travel and see the world. Sure it was selfish of her to leave her kids and have them think she was dead, but she didn't care. Not her problem.

" yes I'm freeeeeee, I can do what ever I want go where ever I want, but where..."

Nora just sat there thinking where was she suppose to go.

Then a thought came, what was one way to screw over Alexander. I mean she was bored so why not and She couldn't stand him and wanting to do something.

Then a thought came what if she went to Scotland or Germany and told them all of Alexander's plans for the war.

Sure she was from Norway and this was her country, but Alexander was ruling it and she wanted to screw him over.

Nora decided to go to Scotland since it was literally across the sea and Germany was pretty far.

So it was decided she was going to Scotland and telling the lords Alexander's plans, because why not and she didn't care about him or her kids for a matter of fact.

so if you guys haven't picked up on it already Nora is kinda of a sociopath, she doesn't really care for anyone and all her emotions are pretty much fake.


	11. The plan

" ah yes"

Nora had finally arrived in Scotland she had just walked on a ship and hid in the cargo area. No one even said anything. Since Nora was bored and there wasn't much for her to do since she had left the castle, she made a plan.

Before she had left Alexander had told her the plans for the war, well not directly well how should I put this she just ease dropped on his conversations with the Councilman. So she basically knew all his plans.

So she was going to Scotland and was going to tell the rulers all of Norway's plans, then once they told her there plans she was going to Germany to tell them both of Norway's and Scotland's plans, because why not? She has noting else to do.

Once she was in the town she just needed to knew where the capital was or where the rulers where.

" excuse me so do you know what town this is called or where the rulers or castle is?"

" mhhh you don't should like your from here?"

"Oh ummm yea I'm from France, so can you tell me the town"

"Oh aye this is clan Dunbroch, you just need to go down and the castles there"

Back to Alexander

Alexander wanted to convince the whole country and his kids that Nora was dead and to make sure no one would question him or what had happened.

He was now getting paranoid that someone say him kill the girl or Nora would tell someone.

When people asked how she died, he just said she had been very depressed for many years and she took her life. Hoping people would fall for his story.

Now he had to plan out the funeral. He was going to have the girl buried fast so no one would notice it wasn't really Nora.

Back to Nora

Nora listened to the mans instructions and went through the town to walk to the castle

Once she arrived she noticed the unusual amount of guards patrolling the castle but never mind that she found a blind spot and snuck in.

Nora over heard the Scottish nobles arguing over something she didn't really care.

" hello gentlemen"

" who the hell are you how did you get in"

"That's unimportant let's have a little deal"

"Uh no who the actual hell are you why do you should so different what country are you from?!!"

"Unimportant I have something you want Norway's war plans"

"Yea right get lost lady your crazy or something"

"Actually I'm not crazy I know the pans because I was married to the king of Norway and guess what before I left he told me all the plans"

"Prove it"

Nora showed them proof that she was really was married to Alexander and just gave them plans in exchange that she killed every single one of her kids. She did care about them but then again not really and she wanted Alexander's life to be miserable and having the kids get killed would definitely make him sad.

" here's the deal I give you all the war plans in exchange that you kill all my kids there's four of them, three girls one boy. Be careful with the boy he can freeze things but the girls should be easy for you"

" your mad women you really want us to kill your kids"

"Yes I'll give you the plans and you kill my kids trust me I'll know if you killed them or not"

And just like that Nora gave them the plans and left expecting to hear in a couple or weeks that all the children of king Alexander were killed off.

She really was a psycho.


	12. Back to the present

"Ughhhhhhhuu dad you can't be serious you can't ground me it's not even that bad" Lin said

"I'm deadly serious Elinor what you did was horrible and you should be glad no one but us found out"

"This is so stupid ughhhhh"

"Your grounded for 2 mouths no going out no seeing your friend you have to clean the whole attic by yourself and you have to wash the dishes for 3 months. Am I clear"

Now you probably thinking what the heck did she even do to get a punishment. Turns out Lin and Valka were in a fight again(the two girls basically hate each other and fight all the time). Anyways Lin thought it would be a good idea to get red paint and in big letters wrote and I quote "Valka is a fucking hoe and has a Viking boyfriend" on the castle wall for everyone to see.

Fortunately Alexander was the only one to see after Valka had came and told him and now Lin's in trouble.

"I don't know why your still waiting around here go up in your room and don't come out till tomorrow then your goin to clean the attic"

"Ughhhhhhh I hate you"

Lin left the room and went upstairs not to her room but to Ean and Arianna to complain to them and how stupid there father and Valka is.

"Oh my god Lin I can't believe you actually did that I mean what did you think was going to happen" Ean said stunned that his younger sister actually did that

"Whatever what I wrote was true I hate her so much I hope she dies and burns in hell and I'm never talking to her ever!!!"

"Oh god did papa ground you"

"Yea can you believe it I have to clean the attic and do the stupid dishes, like honey I'm not a freaking maid what do we got servants for"

"Hey where are going"

"I'm going out why"

" but your grounded"

"So I don't care I'm still going, Don't tell papa okay"

"Okay"

Lin looked over and saw that Arianna was just sitting on the couch reading a book

"Hey Arianna you want to come"

"Huh no it's okay"

"Come one it'll be fun please you never go out with me"

"Fine"

"Hey then I'm coming to then I'm not staying home with papa and Valka" Ean said

"Okay then fine get ready in like 10 minuets"

All three of them left the room to get ready once they were done Ean was wearing navy blue pants with a red belt that hung on one side with a vanilla colored shirt that was long sleeved. Arianna was wearing a light blue dress that was long sleeved with the sleeves folded up to her elbow the bottom part of her dress was dark blue almost black with Norwegian patterns on it the dress was more casual and slim fit. Lin wore black plants that were above her ankle with a tight white tank top.

All three of them snuck out of the castle without anyone seeing and walked to the town just to hang.

"What should we do" said Arianna

"I don't know" said Lin

"I know let's go to the library"

"Ugh no Arianna we came out to do stupid things not learn"

"Wait guys isn't that Valka's boyfriend what's his name Stoick I think" Ean said while pointing at Stoick

"Weird Valka told me he wasn't coming to Norway" said Arianna

"Oh my god guys do you know what this means?!!!" Lin exclaimed

"What!" Both siblings said at once

"This could only mean one thing he's cheating on her why else wouldn't he tell her he was coming"

"Seriously Lin that's such a stupid idea why would he cheat on her and plus Maybe he came to surprise her"

"Cause he's a Viking duhhh we should follow him"

"I thought we came out to hang out not watch our sisters boyfriend"

"It's either this or we go to the library you choose"

"Fine let's follow him"

The three of them started to follow Stoick to make sure he wasn't cheating

But he was

The three of them saw him kiss and hug a blond girl and give her flowers

"Oh my god valkas going to be heartbroken if we tell her" said Arianna

"Let's not tell her she deserves it anyways" said Lin

"Seriously Lin your just saying that because your mad at her we need to tell her"

"Fine but if you'll tell her she won't listen"

Lin looked off but then saw her boyfriend John great

"Oh no" Lin said

"What's wrong" both Ean and Arianna said at once

"Huh oh nothing, nothings wrong let's just go home and tell her okay, come on hurry up"

Both Ean and Arianna thought it was weird that their sisters mood just changed to fast. But non the less they all walked back to the castle.

"And where have you three been" Alexander said as the three of them walked into the main hall

"Oh papa we just went out to ummmmm return Ariannas book back to the library"

"Sure, Elinor why did you go out your grounded did I not make myself clear before"

"I know I'm sorry papa it's just that um Arianna wanted me to go with her"

"Ok then go to your room now and don't leave am I clear, and what On earth are you wearing" even though Alexander new that Elinor never really dressed that modest and would wear men's clothes half the time that didn't mean he wasn't going to say something, I mean if she kept dressing like this how on earth was he going to get that Scottish lords son to marry her.

"Sorry papa it's just that it's hot"

"Ok then go to your room now am I clear"

"Yes papa"

"And you two don't fall for your sisters tricks anymore she's grounded and won't be going out with you two"

"Yes papa" both Ean and Arianna said as they walked up the stairs

They meant up with Lin on the top of the stairs

"So should we tell her"

"You two should she won't believe me she's still mad at me. I'm going to my room bye"

"Bye"

"So your telling her right" Ean said

"What no you are I'm not telling her"

"Why me"

"Your the second oldest that's why"

"Ugh do I have to then she's going to start crying and stuff"

"We'll both tell her"

"Fine"

Both of them walked to valkas room to find her siting on her bed crying? Did Stoick break up with her or what

"Valka are you okay"said Ean

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine" Valka said with tears In her eyes

"You don't seem fine" Arianna said

"It's just I hate always fighting with Elinor I miss when we were younger and never fought and did horrible things to each other"

Both Ean and Arianna sat next to her and hugged her

"It's okay val I bet she doesn't mean it half the time I mean it's Lin she's so hot headed she just says things when she doesn't mean it" Ean said

"Yea I guess but I wish we wouldn't fight anymore"

Both Ean and Arianna decided not to tell Valka about her boyfriend because she was already sad and they didn't want to make her cry even more.

After a while Ean left the room and went to Lin's room and walked in

"What do you want Ean"

"Elinor you need to come here right now"

Lin was a little worried because Ean had just called her by her real name which he never does unless he's serious Or mad at her

"What wrong"

"Go to the roof in 2 minuets"

"Why"

"Just do it"

Ean went back to valkas room

"Hey val go to the roof in 2 minuets"

Both sisters listened to there brother and went up to the roof to find each other

"Oh my god Val are you crying" Lin said concerned

"Huh no" but then Valka started to burst into tears

Lin couldn't believe what she did made her sister cry or because of there fight she was crying. She ran over and hugged her sister and then she to started to burst In tears

" I'm so sorry Val I didn't mean to write that stupid thing I was mad and I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry for constantly fighting with you"

Both sisters stayed there and hugged then sat on the roof to watch the sunset. Once both of them calmed down they started to talk

"Hey remember when you were like six and Ean hit you with his ice powers" Valka said

"Haha yea and I got proof" Lin said as she grabbed the chunk of hair that had turned gray because of Eans ice powers

"Hey remember when we use to go to the lodge by the lake in the summer and we convinced Ean that there was a monster living in the lake and he stayed in the lodge all summer" Lin said

Both sisters sat there watching the sunset and talking about there part memories till it turned dark outside


End file.
